El pequeño alumno
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Minato a decidido que Kushina debe conocer a alguien. No a cualquier persona, de hecho a decidido presentarle a una personita muy especial. Minato a decidido presentarle a Kakashi, su pequeño alumno con problemas para relacionarse con la gente. Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, no tuviese que salvar a Kakashi de un super abrazo de Kushina. Secuela de "Maestro y aprendiz"


**El pequeño alumno.**

**Disclaimer:** Naurto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **Este fic es una, digamos, secuela de mi anterior fic "_Maestro y aprendiz_". No hace falta haberlo leído para leer este.

* * *

><p>Minato jugueteo distraídamente con las mangas de su chaleco, mirando a Kushina una y otra vez con gesto solemne. Kushina guardaba silencio, quieta como una estatua sumamente hermosa, aguardando a que terminara de hablar.<p>

Por Minato sería paciente aunque tuviera que mandar al diablo su hiperactividad. Tal vez la mandase a hacerle compañía al Kyubi…

—Verás. —Comenzó a decir Namikaze aclarándose la voz sutilmente. —Esto es realmente delicado, un paso en falso y se acabó; créeme.

Kushina asintió.

—Lo entiendo.

Minato le sonrió suavemente, tan agradecido con su pareja que estuvo tentado a abrazarla y besarla hasta que llegase el fin del mundo. Puede que incluso durante más tiempo. Toda la eternidad a decir verdad.

—Gracias.

Kushina río, sonriendo de esa forma traviesa que, años más tarde, heredaría su hijo. Pero eso era otra historia.

—Vamos, cálmate, todo saldrá bien. —Le dijo con jovialidad. —Kyubi y yo no solemos comer niños. Nos gusta más comer ramen hasta reventar. Él no te lo dirá, pero estoy segura de que le gusta.

Minato río, tomando la mano de su pareja con muchísimo cariño. Qué espléndida era Kushina. Tan alegre, inteligente, fuerte y maravillosa…

—Por favor, te lo pido por favor, no asustes mucho a Kakashi. Aún es muy pequeño y se altera con facilidad aunque no quiera decirlo. —Le recordó suavemente. —Le cuesta tratar con las personas un poco. Pero es un encanto, de verdad.

Kushina asintió, apretando la mano de su pareja sutilmente.

—Lo sé, me lo has dicho doce veces ya. No te preocupes, será buena con tu alumno. —Dijo con una sonrisa limpia. —Lo prometo. Y ahora preséntame de una vez al niño o estallaré de impaciencia.

Minato le sonrió, dándole un fugaz beso en la frente antes de guiarla hasta el claro donde había quedado con Kakashi. Hatake era su primer alumno, y no uno cualquiera. Era un prodigio, un incomprendido—y encantador—prodigio de cinco años con problemas para relacionarse con otros niños y con complejo de adulto.

Al llegar encontraron a Kakashi sentado con un libro—otro de sus descomunales libros—leyéndolo sumamente concentrado. Como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Minato sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Kushina para que no hiciera ruido, quería mostrarle lo bueno que era Kakashi. Y él, tan eficiente como siempre, no tardó en alzar la cabeza y buscarle con la mirada.

Una mirada oscura y atenta aunque pareciese perezosa.

—Buenos días sensei. —Le dijo mientras cerraba el libro con cuidado.

Minato sonrió entrando con Kushina en el claro. Entrando con una Kushina que miraba a Kakashi como si fuera un cachorrito vestido con esmoquin tocando un piano. Minato deseó con fuerza que Kushina no abrazase a Kakashi de repente.

—Buenos días Kakashi. —Le saludó con una sonrisa jovial, agachándose para estar a su altura más o menos. —Quiero presentarte a alguien especial para mí que, además, puede darte algunos consejos de ninja.

Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron de emoción ante la idea de aprender un poco más y, con una reverencia sumamente formal, le presentó sus saludos y respetos a Kushina.

—Es un honor conocerla señorita. Me llamo Kakashi Hatake y soy el alumno de Mianto Namikaze. —Le dijo con una vocecita infantil que sonaba extrañamente encantadora con su correcta forma de hablar. —Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Kushina dejó escapar una suave "o" de sus labios, incapaz de resistir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios ante tan lindo niño. Era tan adorable, pensó, que le encantaría robarlo y quedárselo. Tal vez pudiese echarle la culpa al Kyubi de llegar ha hacerlo…

—Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki, soy la novia de Minato, y es un placer conocerte Kakashi-kun. —Dijo con una voz dulce y una sonrisa enorme.

Kakashi frunció levemente el ceño ante el "kun" y Kushina pensó que podría morir allí mismo de adorabilidad.

—No es necesario el "kun". —Masculló, dirigiéndole una mirada incómoda a Minato.

Temía que su sensei se enfadara con él por corregir a su novia.

Minato le sonrió, comprensivo.

—A Kakashi no le gusta que le digan "kun". —Le explicó a Kushina.

La kunoichi asintió, sonriendo suavemente a modo de disculpa.

—¡A ver empezado por ahí! —Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos hasta Kakashi y le sonreía encantadoramente. —Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

Kakashi asintió y Minato, que ya comenzaba a conocerlo, estaba seguro de que había sonreído. Daba igual que llevase la máscara.

—Gracias Kushina-san.

Kushina sonrió, agitando la mano para quitarle peso al asunto.

—No es nada. De verdad. —Comentó mientras se ponía en pie con una radiante sonrisa que podía deslumbrar al mundo si quisiera. —Y ahora vamos a entrenar. Vamos Mianto, no hagas esperar más a Kaka-chan.

Kakashi la miró estupefacto. ¿Kaka-qué? Debía de haber algún error en algún lugar. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

—Disculp…—Comenzó a decir Kakashi, alzando una manita pequeñita para llamar la atención de Kushina.

Cosa que logró, aunque no como quería.

—Ups, lo siento, a veces soy muy despistada. —Le dijo la kunoichi mientras tomaba su mano con sumo cariño.

Kakashi la miró incrédulo, balbuceando algo sin sentido.

Kushina sonrió, alegre.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias Kaka-chan. Y ahora, ¡a entrenar y comer ramen! —Gritó con energía mientras tiraba suavemente de la mano de Kakashi para que anduviera junto a ella.

Minato sonrió, dedicándole una compresiva mirada a su pequeño alumno—que quería morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo—. Caminó hasta su lado y, con un movimiento rápido y certero, tomó la otra mano del pequeño Hatake con una sonrisa radiante y despreocupada.

—Esto es parte del entrenamiento. —Le dijo, con parte de verdad y con parte de mentira. —Tienes que acostumbrarte a dar la mano. Hay jutsus en los que puedes necesitarlo. Uno nunca sabe.

Kakashi le miró con los ojos llenos de dudas acerca de ese tema, pero su maestro nunca le había mentido y no veía motivos para quejarse. Más allá de la profanación de su espacio vital y su intimidad.

Así que, tan colorado como un tomate, asintió suavemente mientras se aferraba a las manos de Kushina y Minato. Unas manos tan cálidas, pensó, que no le importaría seguir sosteniéndolas un poco más. Solo un poco, se dijo, no más de lo necesario. Solo lo normal.

Aunque Kushina, por su parte, estaba decidida a seguir sosteniendo esa pequeña manita el tiempo que fuese necesario. Un ninja no debería vivir sin amor. Nadie debería vivir de hecho sin tomarle de la mano a otra persona.

Y Minato, bueno Minato estaba feliz. Feliz porque tal vez, estaba seguro de ello—podía jurarlo incluso—, podía hacer que Kakashi comprendiera la voluntad del fuego y cuán importante eran los compañeros. Mas eso es otra historia, una historia del futuro.

**Fin.**


End file.
